


Among the Sakura, Beyond the Sea

by evanelric



Series: Shimadacest Week 2K17 [2]
Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, M/M, Minor Violence, Shimadacest Week, kirin!Genji, kirin!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/pseuds/evanelric
Summary: A brief Juuni Kokki fusion, where Hanzo and Genji are king and kirin, flung through shoku to Earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Shimadacest Week: Alternate Universe / Mythology
> 
> Unbetaed, so pardon any errors.

When Hanzo slides open his bedroom door he’s unsurprised to see Genji reclined on his bed, staring wide-eyed at the door, with his arms splayed out above him in the air as if he’d been gesticulating while talking to someone. When Hanzo slides the door shut and continues over to his dresser Genji’s expression smooths out and he slowly lowers his arms. By the time Hanzo has stripped out of his kyudo-gi and hakama and changed into a t-shirt and athletic shorts Genji is sitting on the edge of Hanzo’s bed, gripping the corner of the mattress.

Hanzo stands in front of his brother and cards his fingers through Genji’s hair when he leans his head against Hanzo’s stomach and wraps his arms around his back.

“Kenjin said it will be time to leave soon,” Genji says into his shirt. Hanzo hums noncommittally and continues playing with his brother’s hair. Genji turns to rest his cheek against his brother and holds him a little tighter, causing Hanzo to adjust his footing slightly. “She says it’s not safe for us here anymore, and that someone will come to take us home soon.”

Hanzo says nothing, but wonders how Genji is always so aware of threats to either of them, and particularly to Hanzo. He’d overheard the elders this morning talking about how Hanzo has been handling the clan now that the official mourning period for their father is over, and nothing he’d heard had been complimentary, to say the least. If they didn’t think Genji was barely holding on to his sanity, or perhaps even if he were less intractable, Hanzo is certain they would try to arrange for him to have some sort of “accident” and rule the clan through Genji instead. As it is, he’s sure the only thing staying their hands is the question of succession since neither he nor his brother have any heirs, and they are all that remains of the main branch of the family.

As for Genji’s sanity, Hanzo himself often has his doubts, but despite his penchant for presenting things as if they were told to him by the elusive (and probably imaginary) Kenjin, Genji is never _wrong_ , and he always holds Hanzo’s safety and happiness paramount. Hanzo used to wish that Genji were not so fanciful, but as the years wore on and he remained steadfast in his communication with Kenjin and his inability to take part in the family business Hanzo simply began to wish that Genji were able to live more normally and take part in the world he used to enjoy so much.

As a child, Genji had been bright and vivacious and mischievous, and no one thought twice of his odd knowledge or invisible companion. As a young man, however, it is easier, and often safer, for Genji to remain secluded to he and Hanzo’s quarters. More than one servant has been dispatched for acting on or spreading rumors about the mad Shimada lordling with the haunted rooms. If Genji thinks things are this dire, though, Hanzo isn’t sure what they will be able to do against it. Maybe, as he says, someone will intervene on their behalves. Odder things have happened.

Hanzo files Genji’s warning away with all the others he has given over the years, in a place in the back of his mind where he can still concentrate on the pressing, day-to-day concerns, but not so far back that he ever forgets about it. Because of this, it’s not the three assassins that attack him in the courtyard (which should have been seen by at least three guards and summoned a dozen more with the noise) that surprises him, but instead the flashes of- something, or several somethings- out of the corners of his eyes as the two foes he isn’t immediately engaged with are swiftly dispatched while a tall blond man chivvies him away from the fight.

The hallways, unsurprisingly, are deserted, at least until they reach the family quarters, and Hanzo throws off the hand still resting on his arm to dash ahead through the open doorway.

“Genji!” He looks around frantically, registering the body sprawled unnaturally on the floor and the blood splattered across the floor and up one wall, save for a large gap, as if something blocked the spray. It takes him a moment longer to find Genji’s trembling form, curled up as far away from the body as possible and with his arms wrapped around his head. He dashes over and pulls Genji into his arms, well aware of his, for lack of a better description, extreme blood phobia.

The blond man comes over and kneels next to them.

“Ryuuki,” and Hanzo would be confused about what he’s talking about, except Genji rouses immediately and focuses on the man, who Hanzo is belatedly realizing he shouldn’t have trusted so instinctively, but perhaps some of Genji’s strange prescience has rubbed off on him over the years. “I am Renki, but we don’t have time for everything. You need to give your oath, and then we need to leave.” Nothing the man is saying makes any sense to Hanzo, but Genji clearly understands at least some of it by his determined expression. His hands clench in Hanzo’s shirt.

“I don’t. I don’t know the words, and neither does Kenjin.” The man mutters a low curse.

“First, Ryuuou, let him go,” Hanzo assumes somehow that he’s Ryuuou, but only because Genji lets go of him and pushes away to kneel on the floor. Genji had never been one to kneel for anyone in their entire lives, and the sight of him there on his knees in front of Hanzo sends an unpleasant lurch followed by a rush of heat through his stomach. The man speaks, but it’s not until Genji repeats his words that Hanzo registers what they are.

"I swear never to desert my post before your throne."

“Accept it, hurry!” the man urges.

" I accept." Hanzo barely gets the final syllable past his lips before the man is ushering him and Genji through the halls again.

 _“There are more assassins on the balcony.”_ The voice seems to resonate from everywhere and nowhere, but neither Genji nor the blond seem alarmed. The man says a few words of gibberish, and then screams and muted thuds echo down the corridor from the balcony outside. When they emerge there are more lifeless bodies, and what seems to be… a griffin? Pawing at the floorboards. It kneels without instruction, and Genji climbs up on its back, reaching down for Hanzo.

“Come on, anija. It’s time to go home.”


End file.
